


First Christmas

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Rosie Watson spends her first Christmas at 221B, and has a little surprise for her Dad and his flatmate.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Family
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B.

There’s tinsel around the mirror, and a Santa hat on the skull. The smell of Mrs. Hudson’s baking is wafting up the stairs to the upper flat, where three people sit underneath a large beautifully decorated fir tree, surrounded by presents.

Rosie Watson is eleven months old and celebrating her first Christmas. John moved back to Baker Street with her in October, after months of pestering from Sherlock, and the notoriously Scrooge-like detective has gladly helped with decorating the flat, eager to see the young girl’s excitement.

Rosie is clutching one of her new periodic table building blocks and trying to extract herself from John’s arms. ‘Dada Dada.’

‘I’m here, Rosie, what is it?’ John asks.

‘No! Dada Dada.’ She continues to pull away.

‘Sherlock, I… I think she wants _you.’_

Sherlock looks up suddenly in surprise, eyes flicking from John to Rosie and back again. John lets her go and she immediately crawls to Sherlock, climbing up on his lap and reaching up towards his curls.’

‘Dada Lock.’ Rosie pulls on Sherlock’s hair and kisses his cheek. ‘Dada Lock.’

John’s eyes begin to fill with tears of joy as he looks at the two people he loves most in all of this world. He gets up and approaches his family, crouching beside them and wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s back.


End file.
